Rules
The Rules |-|General Rules= #'No bullying' - bullying users, threatening or targeting them in a discriminatory way or etc. is prohibited. Treat other users with respect. ## However, criticizing a user for their behavior is fine as long as it is not outright harassment. #'Don't doxx users' - revealing other users' private information is strictly prohibited and may lead to a long ban without prerequisite warnings. #'Avoid excess drama' - take drama somewhere private and don't try solving it on the wiki or the server. Avoid bringing fights here. #'Avoid excessive vulgar language' - while vulgar language is allowed, avoid excessive using of it. Examples of what is not allowed would be sentences comprised of more than 50-75% cuss words. #'Listen to staff' - staff members make the final calls and if they ask for something to be stopped you must stop. |-|Content Rules= #'No stealing' - it's prohibited to take somebody Else's work and claim it as your own. #'No spamming' - keep the amount of messages in chat, new pages, forums and blogs to a minimum and put work into what you have. Avoid excessive creation of new pages over short periods of time. #'If you have 5 WIP pages, you're not allowed to make any new ones before you finish your previous ones' - this is to prevent the wiki from becoming crowded with pages that never get finished. ##Unless the OC's are ports from other wikis. (Just make sure to finish them.) #'No NSFW content' - posting NSFW content, such as pornography or gore is disallowed. #'Don't edit other users' pages without their consent or add categories to them' - unless the creator allows editing their pages or you have their permission to do so, you may not make any edits to others' pages. ##The staff, however, are excluded from this rule since it's their duty to edit pages and add categories to them so that the page follows the quality standards. #'Before adding relationships between your characters and other users' characters, get their permission, first' - a user may not establish any relations with another user's character unless they have the permission to do so. #'No edit or badge farming' - it is prohibited to constantly make edits just to get badges or more edits. #'Don't make new templates without asking the staff' - this is to prevent template spam which confuses new users who aren't familiar with them. #'Follow the Quality Standards' - the Quality Standards are mandatory when creating your pages and templates, so make sure to read them. |-|Staff Rules= These rules only apply to the staff members of the Yandere Simulator Community Wiki and those who wish to apply for the position of a staff member. ... #'Be active' - each staff member must be active for the amount of time their positions require. ##Monthly staff checks will be performed by the admins to see whether the staff are performing well or not. #'State your reasons' - if you intend to kick or ban somebody, you must state a reason for why you're doing so. ##This, however, doesn't apply to situations when the user in question is an obvious troll, for instance. #'All the other rules apply to staff members, too' - just because you hold a higher position than the rest it doesn't mean that you'll be allowed to breach the rules of this community. #'If a staff member is banned, they will lose their staff privileges' - this is to prevent the staff of the wiki being filled with troublemakers. #'The Staff page should be regularly updated' - this is to keep the users of the wiki informed with up-to-date information on the staff members. #'Make sure you meet the qualifications' - if you wish to apply for staff you need to have already met certain qualifications. The Staff page provides the things needed to apply. The Punishments #'Verbal warning' - a staff member will tell you to stop whatever you're doing. This is for the lightest of the rule breaks. #'Official warning' - a staff member will leave an official warning message on your message wall. Receive 3 official warnings and you will get a ban. #'Ban' - a staff member will prevent you from accessing the wiki. The time of your block will be decided based on the severity of the rule break. #'Permanent ban' - a staff member will permanently ban the users that continuously break rules and/or have committed serious offenses, such as doxxing. ... If you believe that the received punishment is unfair you may request for the situation to be reviewed by another staff member. Category:Browse